Es Hora de Buscar la Felicidad
by Pam'CulLenMelLark-14
Summary: One-Shot"¿Sabías que ni aunque vivieras 100 vidas te merecerías el amor de Peeta verdad?",tenía razón,No lo merecía;Pero, haría lo que fuera para merecerlo...*supercute


_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos._

.

.

_La muerte es apacible y fácil, la vida es mucho más difícil_

.

.

.

Mire con nostalgia el sol por la mañana, el alba se alzaba despertándome. Me senté en mi cama y me abrace a mí misma. Otro día igual, otro día más… otro suspiro más.

Me levante lentamente para darme un ducha en el baño, no quería mirarme al espejo pero lo hice. Llena de ojeras, triste y desolada. ¿Dónde me había quedado?, suspire de nuevo y me desvestí entrando en la bañera, el agua era fría, ideal para despertarme.

Me sumergí un poco y cerré mis ojos, mi pequeña Prim, mi hermanita, mi pequeña esperanza ya no estaba, ella de seguro me levantaría de esta soledad, me diría mi verdad y me empujaría a enfrentarla. Decidí dejar de pensar en tristezas y desgracias ¡el pasado era el pasado!

Pero, una parte de mi no me dejaba seguir adelante; sin embargo la otra quería seguir adelante.

Termine de bañarme y me arregle un poco, una blusa amarilla y unos pantalones cafés con mi trenza, en realidad un intento de trenza, Cinna la haría mejor ¿no?

Peeta

El nombre apareció en mi mente cuando de mi ventana me llego un ligero olor a pan, me asome pero no pude ver nada frunciendo los labios baje hasta la cosa donde Sae la grasienta cocinaba mi desayuno.

-buenos días…-susurre a Sae que volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa.

-ya era hora de que te despertaras…-me miro de arriba abajo y me sirvió el desayuno.

Desayune lentamente en la barra de la cocina, por lo que digo lento es disfrutar cada abocado. Analice mi situación, no podía quedarme aquí simplemente, llorar y culparme por todo ¡si ya es todo mi culpa!, vivir encerrada ¿para qué? Ya me han quitado absolutamente todo, lo que no harán será mi vida.

No después de absolutamente todo lo que viví.

No después de todo lo que sacrifique.

Me sorprendí de mi enorme cambio de pensamientos

Recordé de nuevo a Peeta, las flores de Primrose que había sembrado por mí. Pestañee varias veces, pudo haber sido por mi o por el mismo; jugando con el tocino del plato me di cuenta de algo.

No podía perderlo a él.

_"¿Sabías que ni aunque vivieras 100 vidas te merecerías el amor de Peeta verdad?", _Haymitch siempre decía la verdad, siempre aunque fueran estúpidas, tenía razón.

No lo merecía

Pero, haría lo que fuera para merecerlo.

Me levante asustada por mis pensamientos ¿acaso era yo en verdad?, Sae me miro con una ceja alzada y me sonroje por todo este tiempo que estuve ida.

-bienvenida de nuevo Katniss, aun no creo que pudieses haber despertado y bajado a desayunar sin pretextos y sin lloriqueos…-mire hacia el suelo avergonzada por sus palabras, pero me dirigí sin problemas a lavar mi plato del desayuno.

-debo irme niña, solo esperaba que desayunaras, sigue viviendo…-se retiro sin más y me senté de nuevo en la silla de la barra de la cocina analizando sus últimas palabras.

Había estado muerta por mucho tiempo y hoy, sin más y sin menos me levante normal, yo también me confundí por esto ¿Qué me pasa?, me talle las sienes de mi cabeza.

Era la necesidad de mi diente de león.

Suspire de nuevo y me decidí, iría a verlo. Iría…

Pero primero me fui al bosque, tome mi arco y mis flechas, asustada las tantee en todo el camino. Cruce la barda oxidada que aun existía y me dirigí a cazar. La lucha me tranquilizo un poco, despejo mi mente y movió mis músculos; regrese lo más lento que pude a la Veta, lo que había cazado lo deje en casa.

"_hora de la verdad Katniss"_

Toque la puerta levemente, el olor a pan se extendía por las ventanas abiertas mientras escuchaba muy levemente los pasos de alguien acercándose y comencé a _sonrojarme –maldición ¡ya comprendí!_-la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

Se quedo asombrado mirándome, el seguía igual, con sus ojos azules centelleantes _–Katniss párale a tu detallismo-_lo mire seriamente y cuando esperaba algo peor él me dedico una sonrisa.

Amable y tranquila, lo que necesitaba.

-Buen día Katniss ¿necesita salgo?-me pregunto lentamente mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo y lo arrojaba lejos de allí. Me quede un pequeño instante en silencio, no sabía muy bien cómo avanzar.

-Buen día Peeta…eh…este…uhm… ¿puedo pasar?-balbucee estúpidamente y me miro divertido, con su mano me indico que pasara, asintió y solamente le respondí con un _gracias_.

Camine incómodamente alrededor de la sala mientras él se dirigía a la cocina a terminar supongo los panes, me senté nerviosa en un mueble de la sala respirando y exhalando, respirando y exhalando –_perfecto Katniss, solamente viniste pero no sabes que hacer ¿eh?-_ me mordí los labios nerviosamente cuando escuche a Peeta.

-Katniss… ¿estás bien?-sonaba preocupado, se había limpiado de la harina y ahora lucia limpio, se acerco y se arrodillo a la altura de mi cara estando yo aun sentada. Me miro con sus perfectos ojos azules preocupado y yo me sonroje aun más.

-no…no…no no… Peeta, uhm…estoy…bien…es que…en realidad no…no…se…-me regañe interiormente es putrefacta ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¡Se suponía que llegaría, le explicaría el porqué de todo y le diría que yo…!

Se notara que no termine porque mi mente comenzó a enfocarse en otra cosa.

Los labios de Peeta y sus manos en mi rostro, le respondí inmediatamente, lo tome de su camisa con mis manos y lo acerque más a mí, nos levantamos y él me tomo de la cintura acercándome a el mientras yo puse mis manos en su cuello.

Era un beso dulce y real, sin cámaras y sin presiones y no lo dejaría ir de mi lado.

El rompió el beso lentamente poniendo su frente contra la mía. Me daba pequeños besitos por todos lados mientras yo soltaba risillas. _What dreams are made of…_

.

.

.

.

_No se te olvida la cara de la persona que era tu última esperanza…_

.

.

.

.

-me amas, ¿real o no?-me pregunto una noche al estar juntos los dos abrazados en el bosque, mientras las estrella y la luna brillaban en un cielo obscuro despejado.

-real…-lo mire y quería llorar, pero esta vez no era de tristeza, ni de miedo, no de angustia ni siquiera culpa y desesperación; era de alegría, de felicidad…de amor.

Lo bese castamente, el me dio uno en mi nariz.

-se puede morir…-mire hacia la estrellas - ¿de felicidad?-le pregunte acercando mi cuerpo mas a él.

-si se puede… pero no debes, te necesito y tú a mí, admítelo _mi chica en llamas_-me sonroje tanto por la afirmación como por el apodo.

Algo que no sabían, es que estábamos desnudos bajo el cielo obscuro en nuestra luna de miel y por lo tanto el recordar algunos gritos míos y la palabra _ en llamas_ hacían que me sonrojara enormemente.

-argh Peeta, no lo hagas…-me tape con las manos mi rostro y me oculte en su cuello pero él se levanto de repente poniéndose encima mío.

-¿Qué no haga que, preciosa?-cuando Peeta este sobre ti en tono seductor hay muchos peligros. Me sonroje fuertemente y el sonrió de manera burlona acercándose a mi oído.

-_mi chica en llamas… mi sexy chica en llamas, mi hermosa y perfecta chica en llamas…_-siguió diciéndome al oído muchas más cosas de las que comencé a sonrojarme más.

-Peeta, no…-suplique cuando poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi torso y temí lo peor… cosquillas.

Prácticamente gritaba y me reía a la vez, no paraba hasta el instante que ya no pude más y el paro, me aleje de él con la manta que nos cubría dejándolo a él indefenso.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso…-le sentencie fingiendo enojo aun mientras soltaba risitas y lo miraba coquetamente.

-¿desde cuándo me miras coquetamente e intentas seducirme preciosa?-dijo con un encanto único de él, -_oh Peeta, siempre sabes que decir_-. Lo mire coquetamente y me lance a sus brazos.

Y seguimos allí, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, de verdad me estaba gustando mi nueva felicidad; a pesar de todas las perdidas, de todas las angustias que aun conllevamos los dos, nos queremos, nos amamos.

Porque al final siempre te das cuenta, de todo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lo que necesito es el diente de león en primavera. El brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean sus pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

- yo correría, me arrastraría, hasta el fin del mundo por ti, te daría todo lo que soy sólo para ver tu rostro, ardería en el fuego sólo por verte al otro lado… pondría mi corazón en tus manos para estar junto a ti…-me susurro al oído mientras aun me encontraba soñolienta, le sonreí y lo bese, pero nos interrumpieron:

-¡mama, mama, mama!… -una pequeña de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules se lanzo hacia nuestra cama, me asuste pero Peeta la atrapo, se tumbo en la cama mientras nuestra hija alzaba sus brazos y se reía jugando a los aviones.

La vida es difícil, siempre lo será y eso nunca se me olvidara; pero si por un momento pensamos en la felicidad… esa felicidad nos llenara de dicha, para siempre.

.

.

_._

_._

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce, hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave; recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola, hola, hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, ¿tú qué tal?_

_Vale, vale… me dejare de mis jueguitos e iré al grano ¿les gusto? A mi si… ahahaa, releyendo me di cuenta que aun me falta mucho para cambiar mi estilo de escritura, ya que me acostumbre mucho a la de crepúsculo –la escritura de los juegos del hambre es muy diferente-seguiré practicando, si estoy en algún error háganmelo saber._

_Me leí esta trilogía en una semana –si ya se, es muy largo- y la adore, cambio mi perspectiva de la vida, me di cuenta de que yo sería una perdida en ese mundo, waahhh! Grite en el final de llamas y en todo sinsajo, aunque yo si quede satisfecha con el final-hay algunas personas que no-pero como siempre, ya quería escribir algo sobre esto._

_Amo esta trilogía, es admirableeee!_

_Espero no sea tan empalagoso ni irremediablemente aguado-creo que no le supe muy bien captar la actitud de cada personaje u.u'-pero como siempre están mis hermosas y guapas lectoras que me ayudaran y me aconsejaran…_

_Muchos besos y saludos!_


End file.
